1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to simulated target signal generators for use in testing radar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, simulated target return signals for testing radars was frequently generated by utilizing a plurality of counters with each counter sequentially incremented to generate the required delay signal for sequential pulses of the radar signal. These prior art simulated target signal generators required that each of the counters be capable of operating at very high frequency rates if high resolution was to be obtained. Additionally, if extremely long ranges were to be simulated, the number of counters could become relatively high in that the first counter in the stack cannot be initialized to generate a second return until a sufficient time interval has elapsed for the previous return to be processed. For extremely long ranges at high resolution, this becomes a rather cumbersome problem.